1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to providing an internal locking mechanism for locking doors of containers.
2. Description of Related Art
When transporting goods or products in containers (such as intermodal containers) via a railway system, the doors to the containers are usually locked to prevent access to the contents therein via accident or theft. Often, external locking devices are provided to lock the doors. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of an external locking device. However, these locking devices may not necessarily deter access to the contents within the container. Also, at times, external locks may be accidentally damaged (e.g., by contact with another container) when moving or stacking, for example.